S'il te plait tu pourrais ?
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Maître Panda à mal au dos. Très mal au dos. Et le Prof à la science infuse non ? alors il saura quoi faire. (FLUUUUUUUFF)


**Mon Os Fluff Patron/Geek ayant été appréciée et très bien accueillie parmi vous je vous présente donc un nouveau fluff plein de guimauve et de tendresse entre Maître Panda et le Prof ^^ j'espère qu'il plaira tout autant que mon premier Fluff ! Et au faite si toi qui li ces lignes tu as lu mon Fluff et m'a laisser une review pleine de reconnaissance ou de remerciement sache que cet OS t'es tout autant dédié qu'à Mathieu à qui je souhaite de ne pas ma haïr pour tous les trucs dégelasses que j'ai pu écrire dans mes quelques fiction sur SLG ^^' **

**Enjoy ! (je fais de ces intro sans fin moi…)**

* * *

**S'il te plait tu pourrais… ?**

Maître Panda souffrait d'un terrible mal de dos, surement à cause du temps fou qu'il passait sur son ordinateur pour lire des fictions, écrire ses chansons etc…

Toujours est-il qu'il avait mal au dos et qu'il avait tout essayé ! Dolipranes, anti-inflammatoires, tout ! Et le fait que son mal persiste l'empêchait d'écrire, pour lui c'était intolérable…

En entendant une explosion à l'étage supérieur, l'ursidé se dit que peut-être le Prof aurait une idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour soigner ou au moins apaiser son mal de dos. Le chanteur prit donc le chemin des escaliers et grimpa jusqu'au labo où il entra sans frapper pour trouver le Prof hébété, les mains et le visage noir -surement à cause de l'explosion n'est-ce pas- une fiole brisée sur le bureau.

''Est-ce que tout vas bien prof ?''

''Absolument oui'' murmura-t-il avant de se reprendre ''Oui Maître tout vas bien, tu voulais ?''

''Oh euh oui, j'ai très mal au dos depuis un moment et je me demandais si tu avais une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour m'en débarrasser ?''

''Un massage devrait faire son office, ce sera tout ?''

''Un massage… Tu saurais faire ça Prof ?''

''Bien sûr, j'ai la science infuse ne l'oublie pas…''

Maître Panda observa le Prof qui réunissait à la main les bouts de verre de la fiole brisée, se demandant si éventuellement il serait possible que peut-être le Prof accepte l'hypothèse de réfléchir à lui faire un massage. Après un blanc relativement long il prit la parole

''Prof s'il te plait tu pourrais… ?''

''Hum ? Je pourrais quoi ?''

''Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me faire un massage… ?''

''Oh, euh, oui pas de problème je suppose ? Va m'attendre dans ta grotte il faut que je me nettoie un peu.''

''Merci beaucoup Prof''

Le Prof regarda le Panda partir tout content, se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Le Panda avait mal au dos certes, mais il ne lui avait pas dit à quel endroit du dos, si ça se trouve se serait vachement bas et il serait obligé de lui demande de se mettre nu… Ce serait embarrassant… (Tout le monde sait que Maître Panda ne porte jamais de sous-vêtements avec son kigurumi voyons…)

Après avoir fait une rapide toilette le Prof descendit avec de l'huile de massage et pénétra dans la grotte (bande de pervers…) trouvant Maître Panda assis sur le côté de son lit.

''Bien Maître j'aurais besoin de savoir où tu as mal exactement ?''

Tournant le dos au prof le chanteur désigna un point au 3/4 de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était juste la limite pour que le Panda garde un peu son kigurumi, sauvé.

''Bien, je te demanderais de découvrir ton dos afin que je puisse faire mon office.''

Sans discuter, l'ursidé s'allongea sur son lit et rabattit son kigurumi de façon à être torse nu.

''Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand je suis debout, est-ce que je peux me permettre de… ?''

Comprenant la demande du scientifique, Maître Panda hocha la tête

''Merci bien.''

Le Prof chevaucha son compagnon et s'installa comme il put sur le postérieur de la bête. Il versa de l'huile à l'essence de Bambou dans ses mains et commença à masser, faisant courir ses mains habiles sur le dos du chanteur. Chanteur qui soupira de contentement, l'huile froide sur son dos lui faisait un bien fou et les doigts de son collègue étaient très agiles, il ne lui avait même pas encore fait mal. Et soudain il se rendit compte que le scientifique lui massait tout le dos et pas seulement l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir.

''Tu as beaucoup de nœud Maître, tu devrais t'étirer plus souvent et te détendre, sans oublier de bouger''

Dans un état de détente avancé, le Panda ne put rien articuler de vraiment cohérent. Le Prof massait, encore et encore, ne se lassant pas de regarder le dos de cette créature qui frémissait de contentement. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait, l'homme au nœud papillon se pencha et déposa un baisé dans le cou de l'ursidé qui fut parcouru d'un frisson et se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire il lâcha

''Excuse-moi Maître, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris j-''

''Nan, t'inquiète, c'était… agréable…''

Agréable ? Ah bon ? Il se pencha à nouveau, hésita un instant et parcouru la colonne vertébrale du chanteur de baiser, partant de la base du cou jusqu'à devoir s'arrêter en rejoignant le kigurumi de panda, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Maître Panda avait lâché un long gémissement avant de dire

''J… Je crois que… Je crois qu'on peut dire que tu masses très bien…''

''A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je masse comme ça.''

''Ne masse personne d'autre comme ça s'il te plait…''

Le Prof rougi avant de lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir si tout le monde répondait aussi bien à un tel massage et de recommencer son massage à base de baiser, se faisant plus doux mais surtout plus lent et plus précis, tirant de long gémissements et frémissement de la part de Maître Panda. Décidément, il se ferait masser plus souvent…

* * *

**Bon, j'ai failli passer dans le lemon je ne vous le cache pas, donc j'ai mis toute mon âme pure au service de la fin du texte, même si le côté pervers s'est incrusté quand même xD j'espère ne pas avoir trop dévier quand même en restant dans un Fluff guimauve :3 Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**


End file.
